One Night
by AliceUnknown
Summary: DISCONTINUED- This was no mere dance. This was a grand ball in celebration of Death City's 8,000 years. This was it. There wasn't going to be another thing like this- not in their lifetime. It had to be that night.
1. Him

**hiiii~ so I just totally came up with this idea last night, and I simply HAD to write it! It was originally gonna be a one-shot, but then I was like, a one shot with, like, 20 pages? I dont think so. So im splitting it up into chapters. This probably isnt wise, as it'll take me a little longer to update my other stories, but screw it. I already have an idea for it and I love it ^.^ so, P L E A S E leave a comment!**

Chapter 1- Him

It wasn't on purpose.

It began when Shinigami-sama announced, not only to Shibusen, but to the entire Death City itself, that there would be a huge ball based on the 8,000th anniversary of the metropolis. Everyone in the whole town was welcome to attend it, and for that purpose, it was predicted to be the grandest event Death City had witnessed in years. There wasn't a single person in the town that wasn't talking about it, anticipating the most elegant evening of their lives.

Definitely, though, the excitement was thickest in Shibusen, where you wouldn't be able to go a full minute without hearing whispers about the event. Girls fretted about what dress they were going to wear- as it absolutely _had _to be the most extravagant and desirable one in the room- while the guys discussed which girls they hoped to accompany, and how they planned to woo them.

That was, everyone but Soul Eater Evans.

Whenever the topic was brought up in discussion, he would sit idly by while the group ran their mouths, ranting about who they were taking. When asked if he was excited about it, he would merely shrug, occasionally yawning in addition. When someone inquired if there was someone he wanted to take, he would respond with a bored expression that convinced them otherwise. When people wanted to know if he was going, he just made a noise that didn't quite clarify things, and the topic of discussion quickly changed.

When the grand night was three days away, his responses were getting more and more agitating.

"Hey, man, you _gotta _come!" Kilik finally said, saying what everyone was too intimidated to. "There's gonna be free food, dancing all night, and every chick in the entirecity is coming. The _entire _Death City. Do you realize that puts us at an incredibly high chance to get laid?" Soul raised a brow at this, but Kilik continued. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm not passing that up. If you want to sit at home and be a loner, that's fine, I guess. I just think you need someone to spell this out for you."

Soul shifted, preparing for his comeback. "Thanks, but I'd rather not go to some high-class ball with a bunch of bitches and whores in make-up, all thinking they're better than you and trying to look better than the next. Seriously- they make shit like that a competition." He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head. "Everyone's just trying to be the best. Thanks, but I don't need some ball make me feel cool."

Kilik sighed in defeat. "Whatever, man." Everyone returned to their seats as Stein settled the class down, ending the break.

At lunch, he joined his meister, Black*Star and Tsubaki. The chat between Tsubaki and Maka had been about some stupid, girly t.v. show they were obsessing about, leaving Black*Star and Soul to talk amongst themselves. Unfortunately for Soul, Black*Star wanted to talk about the exact thing he _didn't _want to talk about.

"Hey," he began. "What are you gonna do about the ball?" He had to wiggle just one eyebrow for emphasis, along with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, although he knew exactly what Black*Star was implying. It was hard to miss with the whole eyebrow thing.

"Tch, you know exactly what I mean." He leaned in. "So? Who are you taking?"

He shrugged, "I'm not going."

This was not a very pleasing answer for Black*Star. "Like hell your not! Come _on_, dude, don't be like that. You gotta go! You'll be the only one in town _not_ going."

"So I've heard," he muttered, impassive. He had really hoped Black*Star wasn't going to bring this up, but, much to his annoyance, things did not go his way.

He gave Soul a look of pure amazement. "This isn't even about looking cool anymore, Soul."

"You're right. It's not," he spat darkly, making Black*Star flinch. "I just seriously don't like fancy parties. I went to a whole hell of a lot of them when I wasn't even a teenager yet, and I hated them all. I can't imagine things would have changed that much."

"Well," he Black*Star looked defeated. "Maybe...maybe it'll be better when you have your friends there." He began to look even a little pathetic. "C'mon, Soul. I need my best bud with me."

The fact that Black*Star was sincerely asking something of Soul like this moved him. He almost wanted to say yes. Almost.

Instead, he tried not to make direct eye contact as he sighed, "Sorry. I'm not going."

What was that look on Black*Star's face just now? Was it...sadness?

Before Soul could detect what it was, it quickly changed to his trademark, obvious expression- arrogance. "Well, then, at least that's one less person to draw attention from the great Black*Star! Not that anyone could ever outshine me!" he boomed, triumphant expression plastered on his face. "I'M GONNA SHINE GREATER THAN THE SUN AT THAT DUMB BALL!"

"Hey! It's not dumb!"

Soul and Black*Star both turned to see Kid, Patty and Liz on either side of him, looking quite offended. Liz face-palmed herself, which neither of the two boys understood. "Oh, boy, now you've done it-"

"This is the 8000th anniversary of Death City!" he interrupted. "Do you not comprehend the enormity of the situation?"

"Woah," Soul said, raising his hands. "Calm down. So what? They have one every century."

Now Kid looked astounded. "Of course! But this just happens to be the EIGHT-THOUSANDTH YEAR!" And within moments, somehow, flowers were springing up behind him, and his hands were clasped as he jumped on one leg. "The number 8000 has every number in it perfectly symmetrical! This is a once in an eternity- event!" he squealed, as his face lit up and, quite literally, sparkled.

Everyone, including Maka and Tsubaki, who had been listening in ever since the trio came in, sweatdropped.

"Uh..." Soul said, unaware of how to respond to this. "That's...great."

"GREAT? IT'S-"

He was cut off as Patty covered his mouth and giggled, "Yeah, yeah, it's great! Now let's eat!" Then she erupted into a fit of laughter as they all sat down and continued for the rest of their break, Kid reluctantly dropping the issue.

And then, there was Maka.

He knew he would be catching the most hell from her, as she really loved huge festivities like these. She was always so frustrated with him whenever he refused to go to something as insignificant as one of Shibusen's occasional dances. He couldn't imagine her reaction when he would tell her how he wasn't going to attend the gala.

"Oh, please, Soul," she mocked after he had let her know he wasn't attending the event. They had arrived home on the same day as the lunch thing, and Maka was going to check if what he was going to wear was formal enough. "It's a once in a lifetime event!"

"A dance?" he asked, laying back on the couch, remote in his hand. "What are you talking about? Shibusen has dances all the time."

She stood in front of the t.v., blocking his view and forcing him to pay attention to her. "It's not just any dance, Soul!' she scowled. "This is possibly the biggest night any of us will ever have in our entire lives!"

"So I'm assuming you have a date then?"

Oh, _shit_. Now he did it. He knew how bad that was right after it slipped past his lips. He didn't know why he said it- probably because he was so fed up with people lecturing him to go all the time- but his frustration caught him off guard. Now, she was looking down at him, hurt clear in her emerald eyes.

"Wait, Maka, I didn't mean that-"

"Whatever, Soul," she cut him off, radiating a cold energy as she trudged into her room. Soul mentally slapped himself as she walked into her room. Just before she shut the door, though, she glared, "You don't have to ruin it for everyone else just because you wanna act like a dick." She slammed the door without another word, leaving a painful silence hanging in the air.

Soul groaned as he fell back on the couch, defeated. Dinner was gonna suck tonight.


	2. Her

Chapter 2- Her

_Damn him! Why the hell does he have to put everyone else down? Jerk! _Maka mentally grumbled these things to herself as she shoved her face into a pillow, spread wide on her bed. It had been a pretty long day, and there had been a huge test that Maka was unsure of. Who knows- maybe she even got a B! She scowled just at the thought.

And then there was everyone bringing up the ball. Of course, she was as excited about it as nearly everyone, but it kind of sucked being reminded _every single minute _that she hadn't been asked. In retrospect, though, there wasn't even anyone she _wanted_ to go with. But still...it might've been nice to have been asked...She moaned and cursed her pathetic, girlish instincts for being so stupid. _Who needs men, right? They're all a bunch of lazy pigs._Although she lectured this to herself, the words never really sunk deep enough to reach her heart.

So, reluctantly, she had decided to let Liz and Patty take her shopping for a dress to "pick up guys in" (as Liz so innocently put it) at the festivity. She felt uneasy by it, but Liz persisted, explaining how "fun" it would be, and instructed Maka to just follow her lead when it came to the flirting. Because Maka Albarn, on the exact contrary to Liz, had _no_ idea how to flirt. She never really understood the concept in the first place. Batting your eyelashes at some attractive stranger just seemed awkward to her.

Glancing at the clock, Maka noted that she was supposed to meet up with Liz in an hour at the mall. Seeing as her primary means of transportation were currently unavailable, it would be about a thirty minute walk. She sighed as she picked herself up off of her bed and prepared for what she knew was going to be an incredibly uncomfortable evening.

~. ~ . ~

In precisely one half of an hour (Maka was flawless at timing), her outfit had transformed from her normal school uniform to a laid-back white shirt, paired with a thick, indigo hoodie-jacket. After she had refused to succumb to the latest fashions, she donned old, faded capri jeans, with the ends rolled up to conceal the ragged fabric at the bottom. She carelessly whipped on a pair of sneakers and threw her cell phone and wallet in her purse before heading out the door.

Then came the next issue, who was lounging on the couch, eyes focused lazily on the television screen. Maka's face contorted into a scowl as she tried not to recall why she was so mad at him in the first place. By the looks of it, he hadn't even touched the hours of homework he had, but this was not what surprised her. What surprised her was the fact that, by the looks of it, he wasn't even the least bit concerned about how Stein had scolded him that he had a horrible grade, and that he had a month to bring an F- up to a C+.

_Don't do it, Maka, _she warned herself. _Don't lecture him. You're already late enough as it is. _She took a deep breath, but the twitch in her eye still remained as she took in his relaxed and carless figure. _No, no, no, don't do it-_

"GAH, aren't you even going to _start_ your homework?" she blurted out, unable to control the nag within her. _Great, _inner her said. _Now, we're gonna be late, AND pissed off._

Soul, who hadn't even noticed his meister standing behind the couch, glanced over at her, shifting a little in his seat to get a better view. His face remained vacant of any expression. "Yeah," he started. "I'l start it later." Maka was about to go off on him, giving him the usual rant, but he stopped her. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you first."

She closed her mouth and just stared back at him for a moment. Deciding that she was already late, and another few minutes weren't going to make a difference. She took one step forward- enough so that he would not have to contort his body to face her. Her arms crossed, she raised a brow. "What?"

He shrugged, ignoring her glare and rigid body language. "Nothing much. Just wanted to...say sorry." He sighed in defeat. Soul hardly ever apologized. It was just that he really didn't want to be on bad terms with Maka- especially knowing he said something...well, really bad. Especially knowing it was him to blame for this one, not just her being uptight. Cool guys didn't carry on like big babies.

She glowered at his lame apology. "Whatever," she simply said, not quite forgiving him, but not wanting to be in a bad mood when it was so close to such a big day.

Walking to the door, she called out, "Well, I'm going to the mall with Liz and Patty. I'll be home kinda late."

"Wait," he said, turning away from the t.v again. "What's for dinner?"

Maka scowled, "I don't know, make it yourself!" She huffed as she exited the apartment, slamming the door a little on the way out.

**Wow, sorry this took so long and its so short -.- i'll TRY to update soon~!**

**. : ~ C O M M E N T ~ : .**


	3. Them

**Enjoy this word vomit~!**

**Disclaimer: im too tired for some witty comment right now, so, no, I don't fucking own Soul Eater. There. Spiced it up a little. Happy?**

Them

"I'm telling ya, Kid, it's gonna be Soul!"

BlackStar thrust his now half-empty soda can in Kid's direction, sending little pinpricks of bubbling liquid all of the tile floor. Kid gave a disgruntled sigh as he reached for a napkin laying on the coffee table and began to gently pat it away. It wasn't that much of a surprise- he had expected a slight mess when BlackStar ad announced he and his weapon were coming over.

"And I'm simply telling _you,"_ he retorted, "That there's no way. It's gotta be Maka."

"You dare defy your God?" BlackStar shouted at the young reaper.

"Firstly,_ I _am technically _your _God- as we have discussed many times," Kid corrected, folding the damp napkin into tiny, symmetrical squares. "_Secondly_," he continued before BlackStar could get an arrogant word in. "Your reasoning is completely off."

BlackStar slammed the now near-empty soda can on the coffee table, causing yet another eruption of soda particles to spray around, though much fewer and smaller as compared to before. "Oh, _my_ reasoning is completely off? Lemme tell ya, Kid, I've known both Soul and Maka for quite some time now, and I KNOW, if one of them is going to confess to the other, it's going to be Soul who does it!"

Agitated by his constant disturbances, but used to it by now, Kid leaned back into the sofa cushions and responded calmly with, "Explain."

BlackStar, in contrast, leaned forward from his enormous couch-seat (he had marched in and promptly sat himself in it, declaring it was "fit for a god") and exclaimed, "Because. Soul would think it's completely uncool to not be the first one to say it. He'd think of some 'cool' way to come out with it, one that he would think would make Maka swoon over him or whatever."

Kid smirked as he folded his hands and brought them below his chin. "See, that's where you are wrong, BlackStar. I, on the other hand, think that Soul _wouldn't_ confess his feelings toward Maka- no, I'm _sure_ of it- because being rejected by her would be totally 'uncool'. And that fear is what keeps him from coming out with it. Plus- there's the fact that he wouldn't want to risk a partnership over it."

BlackStar sagged in his seat. "I don't follow you."

"It's not that hard," Kid squinted in annoyance. "If Soul was to get rejected, then their entire partnership would be destroyed."

"Ah HA!" BlackStar boomed. "That's where _**you**_, my friend, are wrong! Because Maka _wouldn't_ reject him!" He crossed his arms in 'victory'. "Your God knows that! Hell, _everyone_ knows that!"

"Idiot." Kid spat. "Soul doesn't. Furthermore, he knows she'd probably just think that he'd end up cheating on her, as he always spurts about how small her chest is. So, she'd conclude that he was probably going to leave her, too." Kid seemed quite pleased with himself at the end of his counterargument*

"You callin' Soul a wimp?" BlackStar sneered.

"Absolutely not," Kid honestly answered. "In fact, I think his devotion towards Maka is impeccable, and quite honorable- how it's nothing in his eyes for him to throw himself over her and risk his life to protect her. But, that does not change the fact that he is sure it would be more of an inconvenience towards her to get his feelings across, and he hates when she's too unhappy around him. Especially f it's his fault."

BlackStar was quiet for a moment. Then an almost mocking laugh escaped his lips. "Alright. Then what makes you so sure that Maka'll be the one to do it then?"

Kid sat up straight and proud, as if he had been waiting for BlackStar to ask him this. Which, he had been. "You see, Maka knows deep down that Soul and her need each other. There really can't be anyone else for her, and vice versa. Since she is typically more emotionally in tune than Soul, she'll be the one to come out with it. I'm sure of it. Especially," his golden eyes flashed. "If it involves jealousy."

BlackStar waved his hands, motioning Kid to pause. "Alright, alright, first- we both know that Soul is a lot more emotionally developed than he seems. God, even _I _can see that. He just doesn't go all fussy with them like Maka does."

Kid laughed. "I guess you have a point. And what might be your other reason?"

BlackStar gave a confident smirk. "Not a reason, but what was this about jealousy? I liked the sound in your voice when you said that."

Kid narrowed his eyes, smile still intact. "Have you completely forgotten about Blair? The way she, pardon me, _whoops his fucking ass _whenever she finds them in an awkward situation- or so Soul tells me."

BlackStar huffed, "Well, if we're gonna talk jealousy here, then you're only helping my case."

"What are you talking about?"

For dramatic effect, BlackStar chugged down the remaining contents of the neglected soda can before speaking. "The ball," he simply stated at first. "It's this Saturday. Do you honestly expect Soul not to come?"

"I don't see what relevance-"

"OPEN YOUR SHINIGAMI EYES!" BlackStar bellowed, grabbing Kid by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth a few times. "You think Soul's just gonna let a whole bunch of strange guys hit on Maka while he sits home, an hour away, all alone, unable to protect her?"

"HA!" cheered Kid, shaking loose from BlackStar's grasp. "You are wrong, BlackStar! In fact, I'm sure that, subconsciously, that's part of the reason that he's not going! Because of _course, _if she's having fun and having a good time, and would get _pissed_ if he tried to scare every guy away from her, then he's not going to be some freakin' overprotective guard dog! I mean, he knows that she's going to be safe, too! They have deathscythes stationed at every entrance and exit for this event, so there's no possible threat of a kishin or anything! And he knows she's not stupid enough to go out with some random creepers she's just met to go get drunk, slammed, or boinged!" Kid had absolutely NO idea at this point where his sudden poor language was coming from, but he didn't care. "He knows doing stuff like that would be completely unreasonable, so of course he won't do something so stupid!"

"ARE YOU RETARDED?" BlackStar oh-so-wisely remarked. "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS-"

"BlackStar?" came the meek voice of his partner, who had been in the kitchen, making cookies. After seeing Kid's fantastic and just _huge_ (and symmetrical) kitchen, he allowed her to make whatever use of it she so chose. After carefully browsing through his food artifacts, she concluded that he had everything to make chocolate chip cookies, and eagerly got to work.

She was now carrying said cookies- which smelled _abso-freakin-lutely delicious- _on a silver plate into the spacious living room. "What's going on? Aren't you guys watching the game?"

The meister and weapon pair had initially come over because the tv in their house wasn't working, and it was the NBA finals, which you just could _not_ miss if you were BlackStar. The tv was on, and tuned to the channel, but neither one of the meisters had been paying attention.

BlackStar completely disregarded Tsubaki's question, instead using her presence as an opportunity. (Of course, not before shoveling handfuls of _fucking awesome_ cookies down his pipehole. "Hey, Tsubaki!" he asked once the cookies had successfully gone down.

Tsubaki had been happily enjoying the fact that both parties were fawning over her creations- albeit, one particular one admiring how she was able to create perfect circles out of them. Now, she looked to her partner. "Oh, yes?"

"We're gonna need you to decide something for us." Before Tsubaki could politely ask what it was, he continued. "Who do you think will be the first to confess; Soul or Maka?"

Tsubaki looked a little taken back by this question. "Oh! Wow, um...well, it's hard to say. I-I'm sure they both love each other equally, but..." BlackStar was intently looking up from his seat at her, and Kid had stopped protruding sparkles at all eight, perfectly symmetrical cookies that remained on the plate long enough to look at Tsubaki curiously for an answer.

Tsubaki shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."

Kid and BlackStar instantly deflated.

Within seconds, though, BlackStar's arrogant smirk had returned to his face. "Well," he began. "Why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

Kid would've raised a brow if it weren't so revoltingly unsymmetrical. "Do go on."

BlackStar burst, "Let's make a bet on it!"

Now, Kid usually wasn't the betting type, but something in the way that BlackStar's eyes seemed to mockingly glint at him just pissed him the hell off. He returned the smirk. "Fine."

"Excellent! Now how much would the young shinigami like to bet?"

"Eight dollars."

BlackStar deadpanned. "Only eight? Are you that unsure of yourself?"

Kid shot him a dirty look. "EIGHTY-EIGHT DOLLARS!"

"NOW WE'RE TALKING!" BlackStar laughed as he extended a hand. "I'm gonna wipe you clean, you bastard."

To which Kid viciously took the hand in his death grasp and said, "You are so on!"

To which Tsubaki sweatdropped. "Uhm, what am I missing here?"

***= Don't know if 'counterargument' is the proper term or not, so, sorry. **

**TITLE= I planned for all of my chapters to be either titled Him or Her, so this is a sidestory I suppose.**

**YAAAAY~! I literally did this in about an hour and a half X) i'm SERIOUSLY gonna hate myself in the morning. I haven't done any homework o.0 well, whatever.**

**~ : C O M M E N T : ~**


	4. Notice

**Notice**

This fanfic is being discontinued.

I know this is a huge disappointment to many people, but I want you to know that I've had a great run here on FanFiction. Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances, I am discontinuing all of my fanfics.

PLEASE BE ADVISED, I AM NOT REMOVING ANY FANFICS FROM THE FANFICTION ARCHIVE, NOR AM I DELETING THIS ACCOUNT.

If there are any other questions, please check my profile for more information, or feel absolutely free to PM me.


End file.
